Losing You
by eva.chrisovitsanousweety
Summary: They have a more closely relationship now and they are very happy until... she learns something that breaks her heart.
1. Seeing the truth

**A/N: I had this weird idea in my mind for a few days now and I decided to write it down. Some of you may hate me because you are Chelsie fans but somehow he manages to upset me with his behavior towards her. This story begins a while after they return to Downton from London and the day at the sea side. Now, let's get on with this story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey or its characters.**

No one from the family was going to be the same person after the season in London. Lady Rose was successfully presented to the world and she had begun her ball with the Prince. Lady Mary had confessed that she wasn't yet ready to start a new life with a man by her side but at some point in the near future she was going to be. Lady Edith was going to spend time with her daughter as she couldn't stand having her away from her. Tom had started accepting the family as his own with everyone's help while he was interested in that young teacher from Downton. Mrs. Crawly had started being courted by Lord Merton despite her first dislike for him.

The same could be said for the staff as no one was going to be the same person after the season in London and the day they had spent at the sea side as a treat and 'thank you' from the family for their hard and good work. Daisy was happy that a young man had been courting her and even offered her to work in America for Mr. Levinson but she had declined the offer as she still loved Alfred. Ms. Baxter had found the strength she needed from Mr. Molesley to confront Thomas and live her life happy and was very glad that someone was supporting her and courting her in a way. Anna and Mr. Bates were getting on very well with their marriage after her… attack all those months ago. Mr. Carson and Mrs. Hughes had even enjoyed themselves walking hand in hand in the cooling water of the sea and spending a day without having to worry about their work. That day at the sea side seemed to bring more closely the butler and the housekeeper.

You could say very well that the season and the summer had done very good to everyone both from upstairs and downstairs. Mary had started spending more time with her son and working with Tom at the estate. Edith had started laughing and enjoying life again. Rose had started being more responsible about her actions as they had almost cost a scandal for the royal family. Downstairs you could hear more laughter and see more joy. The butler and the housekeeper were closer, laughing with the others and some times dropping their stern mask.

The days were passing quickly for everyone and they were all happy that nothing bad or sad was happening. The two children were growing up and filling the whole house with their laughter and their smiles. At least once a week Tom would bring his daughter and some times little George downstairs to the housekeeper's sitting room where she would play with them, sing to them and give them their favourite biscuits. The butler was very glad to see how much the two little children loved the older woman and he would remember the times their mothers would come downstairs when they were little girls to hear stories from the housekeeper and play games with her.

Soon without knowing it the summer had already arrived once more and the family would go to London for the season. The London housekeeper had taken permission to leave for the summer to visit her brother and so Mrs. Hughes was once more called to act housekeeper at Grantham House in London. She was more than happy to go as it meant that she was going to spend more time with him and she would learn more about what he was doing during his stay there. Although, she had to admit that she was getting more tired there than in Downton as the family would have more parties or be outside the house more or they would have guests staying at the house.

It was her day off after working for a whole month at the Grantham House. She offered to take the children with her for a walk as the nanny had caught a summer cold and it was a pity for them to stay inside the house in such a lovely and sunny day. Mary and Tom were so grateful to her for her offer and had smiled when the little faces had lightened up at the opportunity to go out with their favoutire person from downstairs. Little George was inside his pram playing with his toy while little Sybbie was walking beside Elsie holding the pram with her hand. She was surprised to see Charles at a park full of children playing as she didn't know that he had the day off as well. If she knew it she would have asked him to come with them.

However, the wide smile on her face disappeared when she saw a girl running towards him and calling him 'daddy'. She was standing there confused looking at the scene thinking that the girl might be calling some other man but she was sure that what she had heard was true when Charles lift the girl in his arms with a wide smile. She stood there watching the scene very shocked. Only a few moments later a boy and another girl approached him and hugged with wide smiles on their faces while he leaned forward to kiss a woman on her lips. She tried hard to keep back her tears as she didn't want to break down in front of the children and the whole park.

"Sie, I am tired.", Sybbie said as she tugged the woman's skirt. They had started calling her 'Sie' and she didn't have the heart to tell them that they shouldn't call her that.

She lifted the girl in her arms and placed her in the pram behind George who was still playing with his toy. As she lifted her head she was met with the distant gaze of the butler who was looking at her surprised. She just turned around with the pram and left quickly from the park. She was going to find another park where she could stay for a while with the children and think what she was going to do, how she was going to react when she would see him back at the house.

After a while she was sitting on a bench while the two children were playing with their toys in the pram. She was thinking what she had seen at the other park and was trying very hard to hold back her tears as she didn't want to break down in front of the children. He had been lying to her all these years. He was married with a younger woman and they had three children. He was looking so happy as he was watching his little girl running towards him. She was so in love with him since the moment she first met him. The last year they had gotten closer and she was sure that he loved her but now her heart was broken from the scene of a happy family.

Suddenly, she remembered something that before wasn't making sense to her. Every month, for the last sixteen years, he was leaving for London for two whole days and he was coming back with a wide smile on his face and so much energy. He was leaving every month to visit his family in London and she was staying behind at Downton waiting for him and loving him. Every summer the family came to London for the season he had more free time to visit and be with his family while she was staying behind at Downton waiting for them and cleaning the house in order to be perfect.

As she looked at the two children in the pram she noticed that they had fallen asleep and she decided to return at the house. As she arrived at the house she met outside the front door Mary and Tom returning as well. She smiled weakly at them and stopped in front of them with the pram. They both looked inside the pram and found the two little children sleeping peacefully. As Mary turned her attention to the housekeeper to thank her she noticed how pale the older woman was.

"Mrs. Hughes, are you feeling alright?", she was getting more concerned as the seconds were passing and the older woman was getting more pale.

"Yes, m'lady. I am feeling perf…", she didn't manage to finish her sentence as she felt her head getting heavier and heavier and her legs were getting weak.

She rolled her eyes in the back of her head and fell backwards. Tom managed to catch her before she could hit the ground. He tried to wake her up but after a few moments he lifted her in his arms, put her inside the car and left quickly for the hospital. Mary was left there standing with her hands on the pram and concerned about the housekeeper.

**Please review! I would like to know what you think!**

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Learning the truth

**A/N: I was planning to update sooner but studying for my exams, looking after two little girls, having other responsibilities and between all these trying to rest for a while. I know that you may not like it as many of us are a Chelsie shipper but this idea came to my mind when I watched again the first two episodes of series four and the Christmas special. Now… on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey or its characters.**

He had seen how shocked, surprised and very hurt she was upon seeing him with his wife and children. No one, except Lord Grantham and the Dowager, knew that he had a wife and three children in London and they were the reason he would leave for two whole days every month. He had spent the rest of his time off with his family but being very thoughtful about how he was going to explain to the woman he was in love with for more than twenty years. He took a deep breath as he arrived outside Grantham House and entered from the back door. He was very worried what he might find upon his arrival downstairs. As he entered the house he sensed that something was happening and followed the noise that leaded him to the servant's hall.

"What's going on here?", he asked as he scanned the room to find the housekeeper. "Where is Mrs. Hughes?", by their looks he knew that something had happened.

The cook surprised him as she appeared next to him with red teary eyes. "You don't know?", she was a little confused. "I thought that Lady Mary had informed you.", she thought that the young girl would inform him the moment he arrived.

"Know what? What happened?", he was getting very worried now.

"Mrs. Hughes is in the hospital.", she watched as his eyes widened and continued. "She had a light heart attack.", she was getting worried for the butler now as he was getting paler by the second.

"What?", his voice was very low, almost a whisper. She had a heart attack and was in the hospital, and he was the cause. He swallowed hard as the bell of the living room rang. He had to go upstairs to see what the family wanted and he had a weird feeling that it was going to be about her.

As he opened the door of the living room he found all the members of the Crawly family in there looking at him. They were all very concerned and sad for the housekeeper. He turned his head towards Lord Grantham and their gazes met. He knew very well that it was time that the rest of the family knew about his own family.

"I am sure that they informed you about Mrs. Hughes' condition, Carson.", Robert was the one that broke the silence.

"Mrs. Patmore told me that she had a heart attack and is in the hospital.", he responded not daring to look any member of the family in the eyes.

"They didn't tell you that she is in a temporary coma and we don't know when she is going to wake up?", Mary asked him as she tried hard not to cry.

He looked at the young woman with wide eyes. He had caused her a heart attack and a coma? Oh my God, was his reaction. He feared what their reaction was going to be after hearing the truth about their beloved butler.

"I believe that Carson has something to confess.", Violet spoke for the first time since he entered the room. She knew very well how much the housekeeper loved the butler and that he was the reason that she was in that state right now.

He took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I must inform you that I am… married for sixteen years and I have three children, two daughters and a son.", he finally told them.

Mary finally understood why their housekeeper was in that condition when she arrived at the house earlier and why she was in that state in the hospital. The love of her life was married for years and had three children with another woman. The anger started growing inside her and unable to calm herself, she stood up and slapped him on the face. Her action was followed by the gasps of her family.

"How dare you, Carson?", she was very very angry and upset with him. "You have a wife and children, but you give Mrs. Hughes a hope that there is a chance to be together in the future. That woman loves you since I can remember and now she is laying in a hospital bed in a temporary coma after having a heart attack. I am very disappoint in you, Carson.", she looked him with a murder glare and left the room quickly with tears in her eyes.

He watched her leaving the room and then just stood there looking at the opened door. He knew very well how much she loved him like a second father. He also knew that she and the housekeeper never were each other's best person but the two women had come closer since Matthew's death. Both women loved very much Anna and they had worked together to see the young woman happy again with her husband. As he turned around and looked at them he knew that they wanted to know why he had kept his family a secret but he couldn't tell them the truth. No one knew the real, real truth behind his marriage and the three children he had.

_Sixteen years ago…_

_The family was going to London for the season in just two weeks and he was working very hard to organize everything. He was working until very late every night and he was up early in the morning. He knew very well that he was in love for at least two years now with the housekeeper but he couldn't do anything about that as it wasn't right for the servants to get married, especially the butler and the housekeeper. He could only love her in secret and take care of her in the most possible way. _

_It was only three days until he had to leave Downton to go to London with the family. He was working on some papers in his pantry when he heard a knock on his door and he knew immediately that it was her checking on him. It made him smile seeing how she was taking care of him as well as the younger members of the staff. _

"_Mr. Carson, I brought a nice cup of tea to have a break.", she told him as she placed the tray with the two cups on the desk next to the door and closed the door. _

"_Thank you, Mrs. Hughes. I could use a break now.", he put away what he was doing and went to sit in his armchair while she served him and sat across of him with her cup of tea._

_They just sat there in silence looking everywhere but each other and sipping their tea. At some point his eyes stopped on her and watched her. She was so… so… so very beautiful and his mind started filling with images of the two of them. He wanted so much for them to be real but they couldn't come true. He was still looking at her and didn't know what came over him when he grasped her hand while she was heading towards the door. He placed his cup on the little table next to his armchair and stood up. He was now looking in her eyes as he leaned forward until his lips touched hers. No one dared to pull apart as it was something they both wanted so badly. _

_He thought that only the door she had opened to enter his pantry wasn't looked so he slowly walked them towards the door without breaking their kiss and locked it. He slowly turned her around and walked her towards his desk. He knew very well that everyone had gone to be and it was just the two of them. He threw down everything that was on his desk and with slow moves he pushed her body until she was lying on the desk. In no time they had taken off their underwear and he was making love to her there on his desk. _

_He pulled away and got dressed after they had calmed down from their lovemaking. He looked at her and watched as she was putting on her clothes while his hands were in his hair. "What have we done?", he asked in the air._

"_What?", he hadn't seen her looking so angry before and it was the first time he was afraid of her. "We just made love on your desk and the only thing you have to say is 'What have we done?'", she was very angry with him and slapped him on his face with all her strength. "We will never mention what happened here again and we will only speak for the household.", she looked once more at her clothes to make sure that she was alright. "Goodnight, Mr. Carson.", she stormed out of his pantry and quickly ran to her room. That night she cried herself to sleep._

_The first thing he did on his half day off in London was to find his dear friend from the previous years to have a drink with. That only led him to spend the night with that woman. He had been very surprised when only a month before his return to Downton learned something about the two women in his life. Robert had informed him that Mrs. Hughes had an accident, she had fallen from the stairs and she had to be in bed rest for two weeks at least. Amanda, the woman he had spent that night with, informed him that she was pregnant with his child. He was fighting with himself over his need to return to Downton to be with the woman he was in love with and his need to get everything right with the woman he had gotten pregnant. In only a week he was a married man and awaiting the arrival of his first child in six to seven months. _

_He had told the truth about his marriage and the pregnancy of his wife to Robert and Violet who kept him in his job with the condition of keeping his family a secret to the rest of the family and the staff. He was so very happy when he held his daughter for the first time in his arms. It was only five years later that his son arrived in their lives and three more years later that his second daughter arrived to the world. He had managed to love his wife through the years but not fall in love with her. That place would hold only a woman that he would never have. _

"Carson, did you hear me?", Robert told him and shook him a little in order to get his attention.

"I'm so sorry, m'lord.", he apologized for losing himself in his thoughts in front of the whole family. He watched as Edith looked at him with anger and teary eyes before leaving to go to her room. He knew how much Edith and Sybil loved the housekeeper like a second mother and he heart was in pain upon seeing the young woman so sad about the housekeeper and disappointed with him. "If you want I will give my notice and leave the house immediately. I will go and stay with my family as it is my responsibility to do.", he informed them. He knew that someday the secret was going to come out and he couldn't stand the thought of seeing her again now that she knew about his family.

"You will continue your work for today and I will inform you of our decision. You may go now, Carson.", Robert informed him.

Charles nodded and left the room slowly. He almost ran into the two Crawly young women who were holding the children in their arms. He stepped in the side for them to enter the room and stayed there for a moment.

"Papa, Edith and I will go to visit Mrs. Hughes at hospital. We will come back later with news.", he heard Mary saying to her family and left to go to his pantry. It was going to be very difficult from now on.

**Please, please, please review. I would like to know what you think of this chapter.**

**To Be Continued…**


	3. Dreaming the truth

**A/N: I am so sorry for the delay but my life has been very crazy and busy and it will continue like that for a while. So I decided to update this chapter now as it will take me a couple of weeks, at least, to update another chapter in any of my stories. Thank you for your reviews, they mean a lot to me. Now… on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey or its characters.**

The two young Crawly women had gone to visit the housekeeper at the hospital along with the two small children. Mary would have never imagined that she would be so disappointed at the butler and would be so concerned for the housekeeper. It hurt them to see the usual so strong and caring woman now in a hospital bed looking so small and fragile. Little Sybbie reached out her hands towards the older woman the moment she saw her but Edith held her back with a tight grip around her. She noticed how sad her niece was looking but she couldn't do anything when the older woman couldn't stand up and hold the children in her arms.

As they were sitting in the chairs next to the bed and looking at the older woman, neither could tell if she was having a dreamless sleep or what dreams she was having. They watched how her expressions were changing a bit and knew that she was having dreams that maybe caused her discomfort. They wished that they could do something that would bring her back and wake her up but the only thing they could do was to sit there and pray. They knew that the butler and the housekeeper were in love for all these years but had noticed that something had changed between them sixteen years ago.

_Sixteen years ago…_

_It hurt her so much to see him leaving for three, or four, whole months with them at such terms. She loved this man with all her heart and could forgive him everything but what had happened that day at his pantry after their lovemaking, had broken her heart. It would be the first time, since she had become housekeeper, that they wouldn't write to each other during those months. She was going to miss him terribly and she could only hope that the distance would take away the pain and fix somehow their relationship. Every night, since that day at his pantry, she would cry herself to sleep or she would exhaust herself at work so she could sleep the second her head would hit the pillow. _

_It was two months later when she learnt something that broke her heart even more. She wasn't feeling very well the last few days, so she had decided to visit the doctor as she thought it was some kind of a flu and she didn't want to give it to the staff. It wasn't until a couple of days later that she was sitting in front of the doctor with wide eyes and an open mouth. Richard was getting more worried as she was getting paler by the seconds. He fought back the urge to go and hold his dear friend in his arms to give his support. He knew very well that she loved the butler since the day she came to Downton and that made him very sure of the whole truth. _

"_I am pregnant!", she said when she had calmed down a little only to start crying again but this time her whole body was shaking._

_Richard couldn't stand by anymore and was quickly at her side putting his arms tightly around her shaking form. He started rocking her back and forth while he was rubbing soothing circles on her back. He knew very well, without asking her, that the butler was the father of her child but something must have happened in order for her to react like that at such wonderful news._

"_Elsie, I know that __**he **__is the father but I don't want to know what happened for you to react this way.", he continued rubbing her back while speaking. "Elsie, I love you very much and you know that. So, I would like you to consider my offer. I am willing to marry you and raise that child as my own.", he told her what was in his mind since he found out that she was pregnant. _

_She returned to the house after promising him to think about his offer and answer him in time. He was willing to marry her and raise the child she was expecting as his own. He was indeed a very good friend, she thought. Only a week later she had taken her decision. She wanted to have the baby so much, as she was already forty-five years old and she wasn't going to have another chance to become a mother. She wanted her baby to have a father but the real father had rejected her before she even knew that they had created a life that day. She was going to marry doctor Richard Clarkson who was a very good man and doctor, he was going to be a very good father for her baby. She decided to take the morning off to visit him and inform him about her decision. _

_She had taken her time to get up and get ready to leave. She huffed as she remembered that her coat, hat and handbag were downstairs in her sitting room. Slowly she started going downstairs the stairs. Suddenly, a wave of dizziness overtook her and made her miss a step which resulted at her to fall down the stairs. Only an hour later she was at the hospital asleep unaware that she had lost her baby and with it the only chance she had of having her own child. Richard was the only one that knew about her pregnancy and he wasn't going to tell the truth to anyone else. He knew very well how she would react upon learning that she had to stay at bed and rest for two weeks in order to recover fully. _

The two sisters were talking about something and didn't notice that little Sybbie had managed to leave her aunt's arms, climb on the bed and sit next to the housekeeper. They only noticed her when they heard her. "Sie.", they watched how the little girl was patting the cheek of the older woman and calling her. Edith was ready to scold her and take her away from the bed when she noticed Elsie's eyes opening a little.

"Mary… look.", the other young woman stood next to her sister and watched as the older woman's eyes were opening.

"Edith, go get the doctor.", she said with a smile on her face.

**/-00-/**

Charles was going upstairs to inform the family that the dinner was served when he saw the two young Crawly women entering the living room with the two children in their arms. He knew very well that they were coming back from the hospital, so he just stood outside the room to hear what they were going to say.

"My, my you look very happy girls.", Robert told to his daughters when he saw their faces.

"We have very good news, papa.", Edith told him and chuckled upon seeing her niece giggling in her arms.

"I guess that you have good news about Mrs. Hughes.", Violet asked her granddaughters and couldn't help but feel relief when they nodded with smiles on their faces.

"Sybbie helped Mrs. Hughes to wake up.", Mary informed them and the relief on their faces.

"The doctor said that she has to stay a few days in the hospital to make sure that she perfectly fine to return back to her routine.", Edith added but then the two sisters looked at them with a sad smile.

"What is it, girls?", Isobel was very worried when she saw them looking sad at them.

"We also have bad news about Mrs. Hughes.", Mary said taking a deep breath. "She has some sort of amnesia.", she finally told them.

"What do you mean 'some sort of amnesia'?", Cora asked them very worried now.

Edith saw that her sister wasn't able to continue, so she took a deep breath in order to explain to them. "It means that she doesn't remember some things. In her case, though, it is different. She only remembers the children and she remembers only the name of doctor Clarkson.", she told them and looked down at Sybbie.

"What are we going to do now?", Isobel was the one to break the silence with her question.

"We can't leave her alone, especially now that she doesn't remember anything. It will do her good to be here with the children.", Violet was the one to answer and looked her great-grandchildren with a sad smile on her face.

"We already told the doctor to contact doctor Clarkson. He is the one that knows her for, at least, twenty years now. Tomorrow morning we will go to the hospital to see what we are going to do.", Edith informed them.

At that moment Charles decided it was time to inform them about the dinner. So he took a deep breath and knocked on the door. He noticed the sad faces once he entered the room. "Dinner is served.", he didn't wait for their response and left for the dining room. He was feeling very sad for causing all of these to the woman he loved because he was a food and a very selfish man.

**Please review! I would like to know what you think of this chapter!**

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Seeing a memory

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, they mean a lot to me! I was just sitting in front of my computer watching something when suddenly the inspiration for this chapter came and I decided to write it because I won't be able to update for the next two weeks. You know that some times the reviews a writer receives for a story are the cause of a change in the story. It happened to me with this story, as it will not continue and end as I wanted in the beginning but let's get on with the story so you can see what will happen.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey or its characters.**

"Good bye, Mrs. Hughes.", said Mrs. Butte as she reached out her hand to shake Elsie's hand. "I am so sorry that we had to meet each other under these circumstances.", she had a sad smile on her face as she spoke. She was only telling the truth. Constance Butte was only two years older than Elsie and over the years she was working as the housekeeper of Grantham Arms she had heard very good words about the housekeeper of Downton Abbey from the staff and especially the butler. She didn't know, either, that Charles was married with three children and from his words she had noticed that he was in love with the housekeeper back at Downton. She knew that the state the younger woman was, was caused by the butler and this last week she had worked beside her she became quite fond of her. "It was nice to meet you, Mrs. Hughes. Have a safe trip back to Downton.", she said with a warm smile.

"Thank you, Mrs. Butte. It was nice to meet you too. I hope I didn't cause you a big problem with my amnesia this week.", she said with a sad smile on her face as she watched the older woman shaking lightly her head at her last statement. "I hope we meet again in the future. I must admit that you do a great work with this house.", she shook one last time the older woman's hand as she heard Anna calling her.

Mrs. Butte stepped outside her sitting room as she watched the housekeeper smiling warmly at Anna and the two of them going upstairs to leave with the others for Downton. She looked at the pantry in front of her and saw the butler pacing inside the room. She could tell that he was very nervous and sad but she couldn't do anything to make him feel better. He was in love with one woman but was married and had children with another woman. She could very well think how Mrs. Hughes must have felt that day she saw him with his family as she had found herself in love with that man on her first year as the housekeeper of Grantham Arms but had resigned upon seeing that he was in love with someone else. She sighed heavily and stepped inside her sitting room closing the door behind her. It was going to be very difficult for all of them now.

**/-00-/**

After helping Mary and Anna out of the car, Tom reached out his hand and helped Elsie get out of the car. As the chauffeur took off to go to the garage, they were left in front of the big house. They were all very worried about Elsie, how she was going to react upon seeing the house. She was staring it with wide eyes and fear written all over her face. She knew that it was going to be very difficult for everyone but she was a little relieved as Anna, the lovely young blonde woman, was going to help her with the housekeeping. She smiled warmly as she watched the children smiling from their parents' arms. She was wondering if it was a good thing that she had amnesia or not.

As Tom and Mary took the children inside, Anna led her to the back door so they could start from the housekeeper's sitting room. As the young woman was explaining everything she had the sensation of something very familiar and it was a little frustrating that she couldn't remember anything. Although, she flinched when they entered in the butler's pantry. She didn't know why but for a reason she seemed to not like the butler. She had a weird sensation every time she saw him but she hoped that it would go away soon.

She stayed for a while at her sitting room to become familiar with her things again before she had to go upstairs to her room for a little nap as the doctor in London had told them that it would help her. In the afternoon they were going to visit the doctor of the village and she was wondering why she was only remembering his name. She found that, after Anna's explanations, it was easy to understand what she had to do. After all, it was all her things and the books were written by her.

**/-00-/**

She was quite nervous as Tom stopped the car outside the village hospital and the three women got out of the car along with the children. They waited only for a couple of minutes for Tom to come, so they could all go inside. As they entered the doctor's office, she saw an attractive, in her opinion, man walking towards her. She smiled warmly at her as he took her hand and kissed it. It was that moment that some memory came to her mind.

_She was still very, so very sad from the loss of her baby. She had made so many plans for that child and in a matter of a week all her plans were crashed. She wasn't the same person after she and Charles had made love in his pantry and she wasn't going to be the same person now that she had lost her baby. _

_She had made a full recovery from the miscarriage and her fall from the stairs. She had to admit that she was feeling a little dizzy but it was going to pass with the time. She had hit her head quite hard when she had landed on the floor. Knowing that the family wasn't going to return for two more weeks, at least, she decided to have the day off to visit her good friend. She knew very well that he was going to be at his house that afternoon as he had wanted to take a half day off from the hospital. She smiled sadly at him when he greeted her at the door with a sad smile as well. _

_He had offered her a cup of tea but she had wanted something stronger to help her forget her sadness for a while. One thing led to the other and they drunk a whole bottle of whiskey, the good one his sister had sent him from Scotland. _

_He placed his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled closer to him, taking comfort from his warmth. She looked up at him after a few moments. Their faces were so close that they could feel each other breaths on each other. He leaned forward until his lips touched her lips and they started kissing each other rather passionately. No one wanted to pull back as he was hopelessly in love with her and she wanted to forget everything else for a while and feel loved. _

_Soon they were on his bed making love so gently in order to give love and comfort to each other. Afterwards he just held her close to him and kissed her passionately once more before they started drifting off to sleep. _

"Elsie?", it was his voice that brought her back to the present. "Are you feeling alright?", she looked up at him and smiled upon seeing the concern written all over his face. After all these years he still loved her and was concerned about her.

"Yes, yes. I'm perfectly fine, Richard.", she smiled warmly at him to reassure him. "I just remembered something.", she said and blushed deeply making Richard understand what she had remembered.

"That is a very good thing, Elsie.", he said as he gestured for all of them to take a sit. "It means that your amnesia is only temporary and slowly you will gain all your memory back. Although, I can't tell you how much time will pass until you will be able to remember everything again.", he knew very well that Elsie would only hope that she would not remember a certain Charles Carson. He was ready to go to London to kill that man when he learned from Isobel that the man was married with three children.

Only an hour later they all ended up in a restaurant in Ripon having a very pleasant evening and a very delicious dinner. It was the first time that Elsie was feeling so good in the presence of Mary. She could tell that the young woman was concerned about her and she was very touched by this. At some point she froze for a moment as she remembered what she had remembered earlier at Richard's office. She had lost her baby? She had been pregnant? Who was the father? She knew very well that Richard wasn't the father of the baby she was expecting then. What had happened that made her fall in the arms of another man? She wanted to learn the truth about that but for now she just put all these thoughts at the back of the head as she wanted to have a pleasant evening with the others.

**Please review! I would like to know your opinions, ideas and thoughts! Next possible update: 25 February**


	5. Dreaming a memory

**A/N: Thank you for your reviews! They really mean a lot to me! I'm sorry it took me so long to update but I had to study for my exams at uni despite being sick with the flu again and I wanted a week to rest without having to concentrate on anything else but me. From now on it will take me at least a week before I will be able to update a chapter because I will have a very busy program with the uni and other things that I have. I hope you won't be too disappointed with this chapter as my inspiration isn't so good for the time being. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey or its characters.**

It was difficult to work for and with people you didn't remember and that often frustrated her. It was easy to learn again how she was doing her work before her amnesia but it was hard for her to not remember anyone, especially the ones that she liked very much. She was wondering, though, why the butler was making her very nervous every time she saw him and why she had the feeling that for some reason she didn't want to remember him. No one would tell her if something had happened between the two of them before her amnesia or if they were in good terms, but she was keeping her distance from him.

Four months had passed since the day she had gone to visit Richard at the hospital and she had remembered the night the two of them had made love. She didn't remember anything else since that day but he had told her that she would regain her memory back at some point. She wanted to remember who was the father of the child she had lost years ago and why she had fallen in Richard's arms that night. She would become very upset with herself at moments like that and snapped at the housemaids making them smile upon seeing the 'Dragon' again. Somehow the amnesia had softened her more which was very good but sometimes the maids would prefer her shouting at them.

However, today was one of the worst days and everyone was trying to be out of her way. It seemed that the butler had done something that had upset very, very much the housekeeper in a way that they hadn't seen ever before and it scared them a little. Although, no one knew what he had done to upset her very much and they were all a little curious to learn the reason. The servant's luncheon was very quiet as no one wanted to say something in case it resulted into a shouting from the housekeeper. The two heads of the staff didn't speak to each other and didn't eat anything. Anna was beginning to get more concerned about the older woman as she wasn't eating very well the last few days and today she hadn't eaten at all.

After a while Elsie pushed her plate away and stood up making all the staff to stand up very quickly. She started walking towards her sitting room but had to stop outside the butler's pantry because a wave of dizziness overtook her. After a few moments she regained her balance and was ready to go to her sitting room when a very deep and angry voice stopped her on her tracks.

"Mrs. Hughes.", he was very angry and you could hear it in his voice.

"Mr. Carson.", she said in a voice that matched him when she turned around to face him.

"I know that you are very angry about what I did but I only did it because of your condition.", he was angry and upset with her.

"Mr. Carson!", she was getting more and more upset now that her voice was raised very much. One by one the staff was appearing in the hallway trying to understand what was happening between the two of them. "May I remind you that I am still the **housekeeper **here despite the fact that I had a heart attack from which I recovered fully and that I have amnesia? **I am the housekeeper** here, **not you**. I am still capable of doing my job just as well as before and I can have meetings with Lady Grantham.", she was angrier by the minute and she could feel a strong wave of dizziness coming. "**You** went to the meeting I had yesterday afternoon with Lady Grantham because you thought that I would be grateful to you that you are trying to prevent a mistake from happening. Let me inform you, Mr. Carson that it won't happen again. I am still a little unsure about the work I am doing now with my amnesia but if you keep trying to prevent a mistake because you want everything to be just perfect I will never learn how to do my job perfectly well.", she started breathing heavily and slowly everything starting spinning around.

He noticed that she wasn't feeling well at all as she kept having trouble with her breathing and seemed very unsteady on her feet. "Mrs. Hughes, are you feeling alright?", it was his question that brought her back to the reality.

She lifted her head to face him and that seemed to make her even worse than she was feeling. She could feel her eyes very heavy and she couldn't stay steady on her feet. She knew that she was falling backwards and felt two hands grabbing her a moment before she lost all consciousness.

"Mrs. Hughes!", it was Anna who had reached her in time to grab her before she could hit the floor. Anna had learned all the truth from Mary and was very angry with the butler who was, until that day, a second father to her. "Mrs. Patmore, please call doctor Clarkson to come as soon as he can.", she watched as the older woman nodded and went quickly to call the doctor. "Thomas, Jimmy please help me get her to her room.", she watched as the two young men nodded without protesting and together lifted the housekeeper.

Charles was left there standing with wide eyes as he watched them taking her to her room. He knew that he was slowly losing the respect of the staff. He knew that he had lost some of their respect the day they learned that he was married with three children. He had seen how protective they all had become towards the housekeeper and knew that today he had lost some more of their respect. He entered his pantry, closed the door and just sat at his desk waiting to hear news for the housekeeper's condition.

**/-00-/**

Richard had left the hospital as soon as he could when the cook had informed him that Elsie had fainted after a strong fight with the butler. _Damn you, Charles Carson. Damn you for hurting her so much, _he thought as he was driving as fast as he could to the big house. He was very worried about her as a couple of days ago Lady Mary and Anna had visited him at the hospital to ask him about the progress of Elsie and had informed him that she wasn't eating very well the last few days. He was sure that the blasted man had something to do with it and was getting very angry.

He managed to calm down before he entered the housekeeper's bedroom as he was there as the doctor of Downton and not as a friend or a man who loved so much the housekeeper of Downton Abbey. He was very glad that he didn't see the butler on his way to the housekeeper's bedroom as he was sure that he would kill him with his hand. The only that mattered now was to see what happened to Elsie and be there for her.

He smiled warmly upon seeing Beryl and Mary waiting for him outside the room very worried. He entered the room after nodding at them and found Anna sitting on the bed next to the unconscious Elsie holding her hand. He knew very well that the young woman loved her as a mother and that Elsie loved her as a daughter. He asked her to tell him what had happened and was very angry upon hearing everything that she told him.

After a while Richard and Anna got out of the room and stood in front of a very worried Beryl and a very worried Mary. He took a deep breath to calm down his nerves before he could speak. "High blood pressure and fatigue are the cause of her collapse today. Anna and Mrs. Patmore you have to make sure that she will eat at least two meals a day and that she will rest for at least three days. I will come again tomorrow morning to check on her but she won't return to her routine before Sunday, at least.", he nodded at the three women and left quickly for the hospital before he could come upon the butler.

The three women knew very well that they had to do something because if it continues like that Elsie would end up in the hospital again with another heart attack. Anna decided to stay with the housekeeper to look after her and Beryl would make sure to send Daisy upstairs with something for Elsie to eat later. Mary would make sure to speak with her parents and try to find a way for the well being of all of them. As the three women were sitting in the room for a while talking with low voices, they didn't know that Elsie was having another memory as she was sleeping.

_Somehow she had managed to subside the heartache he had caused to her only moments after they had made love in his pantry. It hurt her to see him leaving for the Season and not be able to send him a letter but he had refused her right after they had made love. She had started smiling and laughing a little with the others when the news of her pregnancy ruined everything once more._

_It was a great shock for her to learn that she was pregnant with Charles' child when he had refused her the day they made this little thing that was growing inside her. She had been very touched with Richard's offer to marry her and raise the baby together despite that the baby wasn't his. She knew very well that he was in love with her but he had resigned when she had confessed him her love for a certain butler. He was glad to see her happy even if it was with another man but he was ready to kill that man for what he did to her. _

_Two days after she had learnt that she was pregnant, she was in her sitting room working on her ledgers when she started feeling dizzy and stopped working for a while to rest. She sat down in her armchair, leaned her head back and closed her eyes while her hands went over her stomach and started caressing it. A little human being was growing inside her, a little being that she already loved despite the fact that she couldn't share this happiness with its father. She couldn't help but smile as she started imagining a little girl running upside down and playing while she was sitting in the arms of Richard, the two of them watching her with happy smiles. She could very well imagine a life as Richard's wife and raising together the child she was expecting. _

_She lifted her head and looked down at her stomach where her hands were laying caressing it lightly. "I am so sorry that I can't give you a life with your real father, my little one. You see he refused me the day we made you and I can't tell him about you as he will marry me only because you exist. I want him to marry me because he loves me not because he got me pregnant.", she sighed heavily. "Richard is going to be a good husband and a great father for you. He is in love with me and he isn't afraid of telling me that. I can see that he already loves you because you are my child.", she smiled sadly as she continued caressing her stomach. _

_She stayed there resting for a little while longer before taking her decision and go to bed. "Right, little one. I will wait a few more days before going to Richard to tell him that in six to seven months he is going to be a father. You will have a great father, babe.", she took a deep breath, stood up and after arranging everything on her desk, she went upstairs to her room to sleep early as she was going to need all the energy she could get now that she was pregnant. _

**/-00-/**

In the evening Charles was in his pantry trying to work on some papers but he kept remembering what Beryl told him about Elsie's condition. He was the cause of her whole condition and he didn't know what he was supposed to do so he couldn't be able to hurt anymore. He would make sure to speak to her only when it was necessary about household matters and try to be happy with his wife and children. He was considering retiring and spend the rest of his life with his family to make up for the lost time he had spent away from them. Maybe it would be for the best of all of them.

**Please, please, please review! I would like to know what you think about this chapter! **

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Gaining my memory

**A/N: So I am back full of energy and ideas. Unfortunately, I won't have as free time as I had before but it doesn't matter because what takes my time are things that I like and love to do. It will take me, at least, a week to update a new chapter but I will update and it will be worth it (I hope!). Some information about the characters age. They all have the age they have in the show and this story is set in 1924. So, now on with the story…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey or its characters. **

Elsie had been asleep for the rest of the day without knowing what was going on around her. Charles had stayed downstairs in his pantry working and trying to decide if it would be good for all to retire or to stay a while longer. He hadn't gone upstairs to his room to rest for even half an hour but he didn't mind at all as he knew that he wasn't going to sleep at all after what was happening. He was the cause of Elsie's collapse and he was losing the respect of the staff. He was a liar and a hypocrite to everyone.

Richard hadn't gone again to the big house to check on Elsie because of his temper. He was cursing that butler for breaking over and over again Elsie's heart. He was in love with her and wanted to take her at his home as his wife but he knew that despite everything that man had done to her she was still in love with him. He wondered if her amnesia would help her to fall in love with him and pushed aside all the feelings she has for that man. He was very worried for her but he was relieved that she had Beryl and Anna that would take great care of her.

Mary was in the nursery room sitting in a chair and looking at her son sleeping peacefully completely unaware of his surroundings. She had grown along with her sisters watching the butler and the housekeeper love each other secretly. As she watched her son she remembered one day years ago.

_Seventeen years ago…_

_It was Sybil's birthday in a couple of weeks and it was one of the rare occasions that Mary and Edith weren't fighting with each other. They were sitting in the small room of the library talking about the party Sybil was going to have for her birthday. They both loved their little sister so much and they had decided to stop the fights for a while for their sister's sake._

"_I have to admit that this room is one of my favourites.", Mary said as she was thinking what she would buy for Sybil._

"_I have to agree. It's so peaceful here and we used to hide here when we were kids.", Edith started laughing at the memories and soon her older sister joined her._

_Neither had noticed that Sybil was standing at the door watching them with a wide smile. She knew that her sisters loved each other but their characters didn't let them to admit it. She was so happy that she was able to cause that lovely scene in front of her. As she watched them calm down she decided to make herself known. _

"_Here you are!", she told them as she entered and closed the door behind her. "Why are you hiding here?", she was truly a very good actress as she was trying hard to hold back her laughter. _

"_We wanted a peaceful place to rest for a while and no one can disturb us here.", Edith explained to her little sister as she hide the notes she was keeping from her discussion with Mary._

"_I love this room so much. It's so peaceful.", she looked around the room smiling. "I remember the day that we were playing with Mrs. Hughes and we came here to hide. She didn't know that we had found this room and she was looking all over the house for us. I will never forget how relieved she looked when she opened the door and found us laughing.", she was lost in the memory._

_Mary and Edith nodded their heads as they both remembered that day and smiled. They knew how much their little sister loved the housekeeper and how much the older woman loved Sybil. They weren't her favourites as Sybil was but she always had a smile for them and she would play with them whenever her time allowed it. _

_They were all lost in memories when a sound from the library brought them back to reality. They looked each other and rushed to the door but stopped immediately upon seeing the butler helping the housekeeper to stand up. _

"_Are you alright, Mrs. Hughes?", he was very worried about her as she wasn't looking very well the last couple of days and she wasn't eating properly. _

"_I am perfectly fine, Mr. Carson.", she wasn't perfectly fine but she didn't want anyone to worry about her. It was probably the flu and she didn't want a fuss._

_The three girls were looking the scene with silent tears as they could see very well the love that existed between the two of them. They were all lost in thought as they watched them when Carson's voice brought them back to reality once more._

"_No, Mrs. Hughes. You are not perfectly fine.", he knew very well that she was lying to him and he could see that she wasn't feeling well at all. As a confirmation for his suspicions the housekeeper fainted and he managed to catch her before she could hit the floor. _

_The three girls watched as the butler took the housekeeper in his arms and carried her out of the library. They could see the love and the concern on his face. They started crying once more. _

"_I hope that I will find someone that will love me like Carson loves Mrs. Hughes.", Mary was the one that broke the silence. _

_Edith and Sybil turned to look at their sister who was crying in front of them for the first time in a long time. They looked each other for a moment and hugged their sister. At that moment they all had the same wish: "God please send us men that will love us like that!"._

A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her memories and wiped her tears as she looked up at her sister's face. She placed her hand above Edith's hand and squeezed it. She turned her head and looked at her son who was smiling in his sleep.

"What's wrong, Mary?", Edith asked her sister as she took a sit next to her. "Are you crying because George remembers you of Matthew?", she looked with a sad smile at her nephew and her niece. George was fatherless and Sybbie was motherless.

"It's a part of the truth, yes.", she couldn't help it but start crying once more. "I just remembered the day me, you and Sybil became witnesses of the love that existed between Carson and Mrs. Hughes.", she took a deep breath. "I will never forget how concerned Carson was about Mrs. Hughes when doctor Clarkson had told us that she had got a bad cold.", she wiped her tears and sighed.

Edith nodded and took a deep breath as it was going to be difficult to reveal the secret she had been holding for six years. "Mary, there is something I want to tell you.", that made Mary turn her attention to her sister. "You remember when we learnt that Mrs. Hughes had fallen from the stairs and needed two weeks off to rest sixteen years ago?", she didn't know if her sister remembered that summer.

"Yes, I do remember. I was quite surprised by her accident and that she needed two weeks to rest.", she was very curious now. "Do you know anything I don't know, Edith?", she asked with a bit of anger.

"Don't be angry, Mary.", she took a deep breath again. "When Mrs. Hughes caught a pneumonia six years ago, Sybil had to stay with her through the night for at least two nights. It was a couple of months later that Sybil told me what had happened one of those nights. Mrs. Hughes was having a nightmare and was murmuring Carson's name. Sybil woke her up and learnt something she was didn't expect.", she stopped for a moment to calm down her heartbeat. "Mary, when Mrs. Hughes fell from the stairs she was pregnant.", she finally told her.

"What?", she shouted. "What do you mean?", she lowered her voice as she didn't want to wake up the children.

"Apparently, Carson and Mrs. Hughes had made love a week before we left for London and almost two months later she found herself pregnant with his child. Although, Carson rejected her immediately after they had made love and she couldn't tell him about the baby she was expecting.", she stopped a moment to take a deep breath. "Doctor Clarkson offered to marry her and raise the baby together as it happens our good doctor is in love with Mrs. Hughes since she came to Downton. That fall caused her to lose the baby. That's why she needed two weeks to rest and recover.", she looked at her sister.

"Oh my God!", Mary was very, very surprised with all that. "Oh my God!", she stood up and started pacing in the room. "I can't believe it, Edith. I can't believe it. He rejected her after they made love and then he went and got another woman pregnant.", she continued pacing in the room as everything she learnt were sinking in. "She loved him, she gave him everything and he rejected her. Oh my God!", she quickly left the room with Edith following her.

"Mary! Mary!", she tried to stop her but with no result. She just followed her until they reached the housekeeper's bedroom door.

Mary stood there for a moment to calm down and then entered the room. She found Anna sitting in the chair next to the bed knitting something while taking care of the housekeeper. "Anna!", she said in a low voice.

"My'lady!", Anna quickly stood up. "Is something wrong?", she was worried that something was wrong.

"No! No!", she looked at the older woman who was sleeping. "I just came to… to sit here with Mrs. Hughes. You can go to rest and I will look after Mrs. Hughes.", she neared the bed and sat down.

"But my'lady…", she was cut off by Mary.

"No buts, Anna. Please, go to rest. I will stay here.", she turned her attention to the older woman.

"Anna, come with me. There is something I have to tell you.", Edith told her and left the room with Anna following her.

Mary just sat there on the bed next to Elsie holding her hand and crying silently.

**/-00-/**

The rays of the sun were enlightening the whole bedroom making the two sleeping women look so beautiful and young. Mary had fallen asleep in the armchair next to the bed holding the older woman's hand all night. Somehow she was feeling very protective over the housekeeper. She had managed to calm her down after having a nightmare with her singing the song her grandmother was singing to her when she was little. It had calmed Elsie immediately and that had brought a smile on the younger woman's face.

Elsie opened her eyes slowly as they were adjusting to the bright light coming from the rays. She was confused, she was wondering what had happened the day before but slowly the memories of the previous day were coming back to her. At that moment she noticed that someone was holding her hand and slowly she turned her head to her right until she was looking at Mary Crawly sleeping in the armchair.

Mary opened her eyes when she felt movements and was confused for a moment before remembering that she was in the housekeeper's bedroom. She turned quickly to her left and was met with two blue eyes.

"Mrs. Hughes. I am so sorry. I fell asleep.", she straightened her clothes and patted her hair.

"It's alright, My'lady but what are you doing here?", she was curious to know what she was doing in her bedroom.

"I sent Anna to rest and I stayed here to look after you.", she looked down at her hands on her lap. "Mrs. Hughes…", she took a deep breath and looked the older woman in the eyes. "I learned what happened sixteen years ago. I am sure that you would have loved to have a child of your own.", she said and watched as the two blue eyes filled with tears.

"But how you learned? The only people that know the truth are Rich… doctor Clarkson and Lady Sybil.", she wiped her eyes and tried to sit up.

Mary stood up quickly and helped her sit up. "Sybil spoke to Edith a couple of months after you told her the truth and Edith told me the truth last night as we were in the nursery.", she looked her in the eyes. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Hughes.", she said and took hold of her hand.

"You don't have to be sorry. It's not your fault.", she squeezed her hand and looked at her.

"As I was watching my son sleeping I remembered the day you fainted in the library seventeen years ago.", she said still looking down at her hands.

"What? How you know that?", she was confused. "You were hiding again in that room.", she said with a smile that made the younger woman smile as well.

"It was Sybil's birthday in a couple of weeks and I was sitting with Edith in that room talking about her party. Every year we would stop fighting for our birthdays but we always made better effort for Sybil's sake. Sybil came in and we all remembered the day you were looking for us all over the house and how relieved you were when you found us in that room.", she laughed.

"I was so worried that day.", Elsie said and chuckled. "I didn't know that you knew that room and I was worried that you had been hurt.", she laughed along with Mary. "You and Edith may not be my favourites as Sybil was but I always loved you and I still do.", she started crying again. She was very surprised when Mary put her arms around her waist and placed her head on her chest.

"That day we became witness of the love between you and Carson. That day we all made the same wish. '_God please send us men that will love us like that!'._ We noticed the love and the concern on his face as he took you in his arms and rushed out of the library.", she stopped as she was crying herself now. "He is a fool, Mrs. Hughes. He doesn't deserve you.", she continued crying.

Elsie placed her arms around the younger woman's shaking body and held her close. She had remembered everything. Mary had helped her to remember everything. "I remember. I remember everything.", she said as tears starting falling from her eyes and landing on Mary's head. They just sat there with Elsie holding Mary tightly and crying together.

**Please, please, please review! I would like to know what you think about this chapter! **

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Like a family

**A/N: Thank you so much for your reviews, the follows and the favourites! They really mean a lot to me! I have a very busy program this month but it's busy with things that I like and love to, so this makes my tiredness worth it. I hope you are still interesting in this story and I won't disappoint you as I have an idea in my idea and as I write this idea changes. That happens when inspiration of the moment hits you while you are writing. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Downton Abbey or its characters. **

It was only an hour later that Anna went to check on the housekeeper and found her sleeping peacefully with Mary in her arms. She smiled sadly at the lovely scene the two women were making. Somehow at that moment looking at them she could imagine them as mother and daughter. She was an only child and her parents had died for ten years now. She loved the older woman as her mother and the younger woman as the sister she never had. She also loved the butler as a second father but when she learned the whole truth about him from Lady Mary and Lady Edith, she lost all the respect she had for him and that broke her heart. She sighed and went back downstairs to get a tray with breakfast for the two sleeping women.

Mary had already lost the breakfast with her family and she would be hungry when she was going to wake up. Edith had told her parents, when they asked about Mary, that the two of them had stayed up late watching the children sleeping and talking quietly and that it would be better to leave her sleep. She knew that her sister had spent the night with the housekeeper and despite they all felt protective over the housekeeper, she didn't know if her parents would approve her staying with the housekeeper of the house. She hadn't slept at all last night as after she had told Anna the whole truth she had gone to the nursery and watched the children sleeping. She had an idea as she was having breakfast with her parents and Tom, so she had excused herself and had gone in search of Anna.

Elsie opened her eyes when she felt someone patting her cheek and smiled when she looked left and found little Sybbie looking at her with those two blue eyes that were her mother's.

"Sie!", Sybbie said rather loudly as she giggle upon seeing her favourite person looking at her.

At that moment Elsie felt movement on her bed and watched as Mary woke up rather confused. She chuckled a little at the confusion and the frown on the younger woman's face.

"Oh my God!", she sat up quickly and straightened her clothes. "I am so sorry, Mrs. Hughes. I didn't want to fall asleep.", she looked at the amused faces of the others.

"I brought breakfast for the two of you as the breakfast is over both upstairs and downstairs.", Anna said as she placed the tray on Elsie's lap.

"God bless you, Anna!", Mary said as she felt her stomach making sounds. She pulled the armchair closer to the bed and took her son in her arms before she started eating along with Elsie.

"How are you feeling today, Mrs. Hughes?", Edith asked as she had sat down in one of the chairs.

"I am feeling much better, M'Lady.", Elsie said after swallowing a rather large bite from her toast. "I had help from a lovely young woman.", she turned her head to look at Mary who was eating and playing with her son.

Mary looked up as she felt them looking at her and smiled warmly at the older woman. Anna placed the tray aside and the four women continued playing with the children and talking. If someone that didn't know them had seen them like that, he would think that the three young women where the daughters of the older woman and the two children were her grandchildren. They were laughing and playing with the little ones, they were talking and making plans for the future. They seemed a very happy little family.

**Just a short one now as I was very tired and without inspiration to write something else! Please forgive me! Next chapter will have a time jump! Please leave a review!**


End file.
